


Шрамы

by reda_79



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Эдди не помнит, откуда в его щеке дыра.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> АУ!пост-канон второго фильма. Эдди жив.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Эдди смотрит в зеркало. Слегка оттягивает веки, проверить, не пожелтели ли белки, смахивает выпавшую ресничку. Всего лишь одна, ничего страшного. И вообще, есть же, кажется, примета. Кто-то говорил... В голове щёлкает и он, будто воочию, слышит голос матери: выпавшая в понедельник ресничка сулит романтическое свидание. Естественно Соня Каспбрак гадала так себе. 

Эдди фыркает. Мама верила всему подряд. Он старательно гонит воспоминания о её советах и предостережениях. Приглаживает торчащие после сна волосы — всё такие же тёмные и густые — его тайная гордость. Ведь ему почти сорок, у многих его сверстников уже появились седые прядки и даже залысины. Он довольно улыбается и вздрагивает от прошившей щеку боли. С ненавистью поглядев на пластырь, закрывающий почти всю левую половину лица, медленно выдыхает и, осторожно подцепив краешек, дёргает. Новая боль острее. От неё темнеет перед глазами.  
Зрение возвращается постепенно. Сначала Эдди едва различает очертания — что-то продолговатое и красное...

...шарик! — мы все здесь летаем, Эдс! 

Он едва не падает. Часто-часто моргает и вот в зеркале отражается уже его собственное лицо. Вот только с ним что-то не так… Через мгновение Эдди осознаёт, что смотрит на себя двенадцатилетнего. Крик вырывается сам собой.

— Эддичка! — вторит ему Майра. Дверь ванной комнаты распахивается и с громким хлопком впечатывается в стену. — Зачем ты снял пластырь, Эддичка? — в её голосе неподдельный испуг, глаза блестят от готовых пролиться слёз. — Доктор сказал…

— Всё в порядке, Майра, — успокаивает он её, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало. Раз Майру смущает только отсутствие пластыря, значит, с ним самим всё хорошо. Ему просто показалось. — Необходимо обработать рану, — говорит он. — Видишь, перекись, — Эдди открывает шкафчик с лекарствами, безошибочно вытаскивает нужный пузырёк. Майра наблюдает. Эдди видит, как расслабляются её плечи, но лицо всё ещё выражает волнение, а пышная грудь тяжело вздымается.

— Не хочу, чтобы у тебя появился новый шрам, — шепчет она едва слышно.

Шрам. «Ещё один», — произносит он про себя и замирает, переживая приступ иррационального ужаса.

— Эдди? — в голосе жены вновь проскальзывают жалобные нотки.

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет он, сам в это не веря. Но Майра, кажется, верит.

— Тебе помочь? — храбро предлагает она. Эдди видит, как дрожит её подбородок — она с трудом переносит вид открытых ран, да и вообще любых травм. Но пытается себя пересилить, и он благодарен.

— Я справлюсь. Иди. Завари мне чаю. Того, с мятой, — его хватает только на рубленые фразы, но Майре достаточно. Она уходит, шаркая тапочками.

Эдди громко выдыхает. Смотрит на свои пальцы, обхватившие пузырёк с перекисью, словно тот — спасательный круг...

...Ингалятор с кислотой.

Ещё раз выдохнув, Эдди смотрит в зеркало.

Никаких воздушных шаров и подростков. Всего лишь он – старина Эдди…

...спагетти.

Воспалившаяся кожа ровно посредине левой щеки вздулась, напоминая вулкан, готовый вот-вот рвануть. Следы от медицинских скоб похожи на крест. Словно кто-то пометил его.

Эдди не помнит, откуда в его щеке дыра.

Ножевое ранение, надо же. Кто мог это сделать? Стоит об этом подумать — и мысли превращаются в конфетти, разлетаются…

...красными шариками.

Но сегодня по-другому. Майра сказала — ещё один шрам.

У него нет шрамов, не… 

Резкое жжение в правой ладони заставляет его сжать зубы. Эдди разжимает кулак. Удивлённо смотрит на длинную розовую полосу, пересекающую линию жизни и любви.

Правую руку ломит. Ему мерещится треск кости. Сломал. Давно.

Воспоминания обрушиваются на него разномастными фрагментами. 

Гипс с идиотской надписью от Греты. Он потом её исправил на что-то ещё более дурацкое. 

Маленькое кривое сердечко на запястье. У Ричи была такая смешная рожа, когда он его рисовал.

Билл кричит: «Хей, Сильвер!» и совсем не заикается, в отличие от того раза, когда он звал Беверли на свидание. 

Рыжие волосы Бев сверкают на солнце, словно золото. 

Стэн готовится к бар-мицве, нацепив на свои кудри банную шапочку. Ричи запрокидывает голову и ржёт, схватившись за живот.

Ричи размахивает руками, неся вдохновенную чушь о его матери.

Бен прячет красные щёки за атласом про птиц. Стэн тянет руки, чтобы забрать у него своё добро. Беверли улыбается. От этой улыбки краснеет не только Бен.

У Майка испуганное лицо. Он только что чудом удрал от банды Бауэрса.

Пузо Бена в крови.

Очки Ричи валяются в песке.

У Хокстеттера нет глаз.

Эдди вздрагивает, но память уже не остановить.

В руке Бауэрса нож. Эдди слышит его дикий рык, а потом щека взрывается болью. Во взгляде Беверли — уже взрослой — потрясение. Она кричит. Губы Билла сжаты в тонкую белую полосу. Он силится что-то сказать, но не может, слова застревают, как раньше. Ричи смотрит круглыми глазами, почти гротескно увеличенными линзами очков.

Он вспоминает всё. 

Вонь коллектора, ужасный дом на Нейболт-стрит, мумию, Пеннивайза…

Они стоят в кругу, а Билл режет всем ладони стеклом от разбитой бутылки.

Звонок от Майка. Встреча с Ричи и остальными Неудачниками. Не со всеми.

Нож в щеке — привет от Бауэрса. Но он смог ответить.

Гораздо хуже — отрубленная голова Стэна на ножках. Он захлёбывается в панике.

Мёртвые огни пытаются утянуть за собой Ричи. Гнев пересиливает страх.

А дальше — боль под рёбрами и лицо Ричи, искажённое страданием и нежностью.

Темнота.

Смерть.

— Что?

Эдди едва не проливает перекись. Поспешно промокает рану, залепляет новым пластырем и бежит в спальню. За телефоном.

Набирает номер Ричи.

Гудки.

— Ну же!

В волнении он кусает губу, щёку снова тянет, но он едва замечает.

Наконец ему отвечают.

— Ричард Тозиер к вашим услугам.

От знакомого голоса у Эдди перехватывает дыхание.

— Ричи?! Ричи, это правда ты?

— Был с утра. Кто это?

Не узнал. Эдди старается не расстраиваться.

— Да ладно, — преувеличенно оскорблённо тянет он, — а ещё лучшим другом назывался.

— Эдди? Эдди Каспбрак?

— Ага, — довольно улыбается он.

— Эдуардо, mia kara! — дурашливо восклицает Ричи. — Как поживаешь? Как там твоя...

— Заткнись и слушай, — живот сводит от волнения. Нужно успеть спросить о главном. — Ты помнишь Дерри? Тебе звонил Майк?

— Майк?.. — за время последовавшей паузы Эдди успевает изгрызть все ногти на левой руке. — Хэнлон? — наконец добавляет Ричи всё ещё не совсем уверенно. — Нет, а… — он вдруг замолкает. — Оно вернулось? — его голос срывается и звучит совсем юно, будто ему снова тринадцать. 

— Да. И мы все вернулись в Дерри. А потом мы убили его, — частит Эдди. — Я так думаю. Я умер и…

— Что?

— Знаю, что звучит нереально, но… мне кажется, это параллельная реальность или что-то навроде того.

— Машина времени? 

Эдди даже не морщится, сознательно игнорируя сарказм Ричи.

— Меня как-то забросило сюда, — продолжает он. — Я не… — новая пугающая мысль обрушивается на него, как ушат холодной воды. — Но если ты там не был и другие тоже, Оно ещё живо, — шепчет он. Ледяной ужас простреливает позвоночник. Нет. Нет. Надо подумать о хорошем. — Ты сказал мне кое-что, прежде... — прежде чем я умер, едва не выкрикивает он истерично. Зажмурившись, считает до десяти. — Я тоже люблю тебя, Ричи, — признание неожиданно освобождает. Эдди чувствует лёгкость и… надежду. А потом он замечает Майру, но глаз не отводит. 

— Прости меня, — произносит он одними губами. – Ричи, ты ещё там?

— К сожалению.

— К сожа…? – Эдди давится воздухом.

— К сожалению, я у себя, а не рядом с тобой, как должен. Как хочу. 

Вот же придурок, думает Эдди, медленно выдыхая.

— Чёрт возьми, я точно псих, но я тебе верю. Эдс, я прямо сейчас сажусь в машину и еду к тебе.

— Нет, Ричи. Ты нужен Стэну. Ты должен успеть… — Эдди запинается. Надежда, что в этом времени, в этой точке вселенной Стэн ещё жив, призрачна, но... 

— Остановить его от совершения глупости? Как тогда на бар-мицве? Нет, его речь, конечно, была потрясающая, но…

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — устало улыбаясь, Эдди прерывает поток его слов.

— Всё будет хорошо, Эдс. Я заеду за Стэном, а потом мы подберём тебя.

— Договорились.

Эдди прикрывает глаза и улыбается. С плеч будто падает многотонная плита.

Ричи с ним. Теперь точно всё будет хорошо. Они не позволят совершиться плохому со Стэном. Потом найдут остальных. И если будет нужно, снова уничтожат Оно.


End file.
